Witch's Past
by kmrox2
Summary: A girl named Calista Calevar must stop a popular gang at Witch's High from destroying the wizard world and possibly the human population. But first she has to accept who she is and learn the ropes before she is able to save them all. I don't really know how to write a summary but this is my first story. Hope you like it!
1. The Past

**Prologue **

"Get away from me!" Calista screamed as she shut the wood frame door with a crescent 'C' carved right through it. She quickly put a charm on the door so that they can't get in. Then Calista ran up the spiraling staircase and crouched in the farthest corner of the room.

This room was the secret room she had found earlier that day. But one thing she didn't know was that if three wizards closed the door on midnight of October 31st, then the person inside gets trapped inside forever.

That is, until a witch or warlock opens the door for them. But it cannot be any wizard. It has to be the most powerful witch or warlock in the whole world.

"C'mon Calista, we're only trying to be friendly." Josh said jokingly as he and the gang ran up the stairs and faced Calista.

"Woah Josh hold up. Don't go in there. It's the room Miss Burry was talking about." The short, blonde one said.

"Is it now" Josh said "well I guess we should check if it is, shouldn't we?" He turned to the door and they pulled out their wands.

"Are you ready boys?" Josh said smirking. They all pointed their wands at the door and said "Alohomora". Causing the door to be closed and locked forever.

This is how the story of Witch's Past began.


	2. Meeting Calista

**Chapter 1**

'Ring, ring." There goes the bell for another school year at Cascades High School. Calista Calevar hurried to her homeroom in room 262.

"Hey Calista, how are you?" said my best friend Lalita.

"Hey I'm good. What' up?" I asked as I sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Aparently a roof… duh." She replied.

"You are so hilarious! Where did you hear that from?" said Rachael who suddenly appeared at my desk. Rachael is the type of girl who would wear really short skirts and flair tank tops on a snowy day with boots and still complain that it's too hot.

It is the first day of school and she already has a rude attitude. Ever since we weren't friends anymore she has been rude to me. I mean we were friends since birth. Then we had a fight and is no longer friends. I have been the target for the click of Rachael and her 'buddies'.

"Oh thanks, I know I am!" Lalita replied happily. I looked at her like she was crazy while Rachael says annoyingly "I was being sarcastic loser." Then she spotted her friends and walked over to them whispering. Then one of the girls looked over at us and laughed.

The rest of the day went exactly the same way. Rachael trying(again)to diss me off, but I always seem to get things right. So because of it they all started to call me Whiz Kid. At least it's better than Nose Whistling Walter. Poor kid. He needs to start to breathe through his mouth. As I said the day went as normal and I was not bothered by Rachael and her buddies because my sweet 16 is going to be happening soon. Like in a week! I cannot believe I'm going to be 16!

Grandma Theora is going to be visiting me. I've never seen her before. I always think of her as any other grandmother I've seen. White hair all puffed up in an afro like hairstyle, wrinkled skin and clothes from the 80's. And when you hug them they would have that gentle touch with that weird grandma smell.

I grew up with my mom and my mom only so I had no siblings. No dad and no grandparents. The only relative I get to see is my Aunt Dawn and Uncle Dave. When I go to their house they always treat me like I'm two! I'm freaking 15 for goodness sake! Anyways I'm just thrilled to meet my Grandma and she will be here in about two days. I might want to start to clean my room since she is going to bunk with me (we have no guest rooms since we barely have guests stay the night unless they are my friends and they stay in my room).

The day had passed before you know it and know I'm halfway home when I realized that I was supposed to meet my mom at the supermarket so I can pick out the food and other things I want at my party. So I turned around and ran all the way to the super market.


	3. This is Getting Weird

**Chapter 2**

My mom was waiting with a lady whose hair was in a messy bun and wearing a suit for women (blouse, skirt, and a matching coat). She was wearing sky-high heels and holding a notebook with a pen. As I walked up to them my mom said "Hey sweetheart." Then she kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey mom." I replied. I continued to stare at the stranger standing in front of me.

"How was your first day of school, Calista?" said the lady.

"Umm… good… I think. How did you know my name? And do I know you?" I asked confused. The lady laughed and said "Oh sweetie I'm your Grandma Theora, I came a few days earlier so I can help you plan your party." I just stood there staring. _She was my grandma_, I thought,_ but she looks so young!_

So I just stood there trying to figure out how it is possible that Grandma Theora looks younger than my mom.

"Honey are you okay?" my mom asked. Finally I found my voice and said "How can you look younger than my mom?"

"Oh honey, I will explain everything at your party, but for now let us get everything together for your party!" said 'Grandma' Theora as she walked me into the supermarket.

It was all a dream. And a weird one too. I was dreaming that my Grandmother was younger than my mom. But that is not possible not to mention creepy.

Once I opened my eyes the next morning there she was, standing over me smiling with a tray of buttermilk pancakes, sausages and orange juice. I don't even like pancakes but I took them anyways just to be nice. She wouldn't leave so I ate some of it and drank some orange juice. She still wouldn't leave so I said "Hey what are you still doing here? I've got to get ready for school so can you please leave? I like to have my privacy."

I got up, walked to the bathroom and locked the door. I listened to see if she had left, but heard nothing. I quickly took a shower. And I got dressed.

As I walked out of my bathroom I still saw that my Grandma has not left. I walked up to her and tried to grab her hand but my hand went through her.

_What the heck,_ I thought, _How could that have happened? Wait, did I just eat real food or fake food like my grandma apparently is? _So I went to the tray and yes, it was real.

I went down stairs and headed for the kitchen. And sure enough my 'Grandma' was eating at MY table in MY chair talking to MY mom. Who was this lady? It obviously could not really be Grandma Theora. And what is that thing upstairs? All of this was weird and I did not want to be a part of it any longer.

Without saying a word I went outside and ran into the forest. I don't care where I'm going or when I'll be back, I just needed to get away. _I'm pretty sure they won't notice that I'm gone, _I thought. I broke off into a run and kept running until I was sure I could never find my way out of there.

I leaned up against a tree and sat down. I put my head back and closed my eyes. I heard someone come up but I figured it was my mom or grandma who followed me.

"Hey." Said a voice, but it wasn't my mom's or my 'Grandma's'. in fact it wasn't a womans voice at all. It was a man's voice.

"Hey." I replied back not opening my eyes. I felt something touch my arm and then a 'plunk' on the ground next to me.


	4. Who Does He Think He is?

**Chapter 3**

"You lost?" He asked.

"No... Yes… Sort of…" I said back. He laughed.

"My name's Josh. What's yours?"

"I'm Calista." I said as I stuck out my hand. I felt a hard rough hand grab mine and a shock went right through me. I jolted upright and stared at him.

"What was that?" I asked. He shrugged showing he doesn't know what I'm talking about. I opened my mouth to try to explain it but dropped it. It was probably nothing. Maybe just inside my head.

"So how did you find me?" I asked him and put my hands on my hips.

"I followed you." He answered and looked at his feet.

"Wait, WHAT?" I yelled at him. He followed me? How creepier can this week get?

"Shh.. we're not really supposed to be out here you know, especially not you and you haven't even found out who you are…" he started to say but I cut in "I know who I am!"

"You do? Then tell me who are you?" he asked me with a hopeful expression.

"As I told you before my name is Calista. Calista Calevar. I am 15 going on 16, I live with my mother on Maple Avenue and I happen to get straight A's. I love adventure and meeting new people. Just not people who decide to follow me and pretend to know who I am!" I squinted my eyes at him.

"Apparently you haven't found out. Well your birthday is this week. That's a full moon so you'll be at full power. You'll find out soon enough because your Grandma will have to tell you beforehand. I think that is why she came early…" he said wonderingly.

"Say what?" I said confusedly looking at him as if he was crazy. "What do you mean 'I'll be a full power'?" I demanded as I put my hands on my hips.

"Well…" he said as he stood up. "That is something your Grandma Theora has to tell you." I stare at him blankly.

"How do you even know my Grandma's name?"

"We were friends for a very long time." He said back. "Hey why don't I walk you home?"

"Do you even know where I live?" I asked.

"Well yeah… you told me you lived on Maple Avenue remember?" he answered.

"Well I say no. No thank you. I can manage to find my own way home." I said and I turned and walked away.

He called after me. "Hey you do know your house is that way?" he pointed in the opposite direction. I turned around, glared at him and started walking the right way. He just chuckled and watched me leave.

This is all just getting way too weird. Him knowing me and telling me weird things. Grandma Theora. What is going on?


End file.
